Magical?
by FNRutterHoa
Summary: Students of Anubis in a completely new adventure fairy tales! Will they make it out of this world and return to the internship? First story. Sorry for any grammatical error. Fabina all the way!


Hi guys! I'm new here in Fanfiction, and I'm Brazilian, and I am writing in google translator, so if you find some spelling mistakes or nonsense words can tell me in the comments!

Disclamer: I do not have HoA, if I had, Fabian Joy never kiss, or she would die in a hole ...

~ ~ ~ ~ Nina P.O.V

Amber and I were sitting on the couch in the common room, talking (Or just her ...) about some bombshell Victoria Beckham, until Fabian and Joy got talking (or flirting) on something that I have not the faintest idea. But Amber interrupted my thoughts about Fabian.

'' Nina! You saw the new haircut of Liam Payne of One Direction?'' '' Nina?! You hear me?!'' Amber shouted.

''One what?'' I screamed with surprise after she shook me to death.

'' Hey!'' Joy shouted '' Some people called wanting to study here!''

'' Nobody cares Joyce!'' Amber spat with the intention of leaving Joy angry, because everyone in the house knows that she hates being called that.

'' It's Joy, Barbie!''

'' Come Nina, I do not want to hurt anyone here.'' Said Amber looking daggers for Joy.

~ ~ ~ ~ Fabian Pov

If looks could kill, Joy would already be dead. I do not like Joy, why it does not go into her brain? I love Nina, but Joy just complicates things between us.

A scream interrupts my thoughts, and I already know him. Nina.

I run up the stairs and listen to Joy shouting:'' Hey Fabian! You'll still behind this stupid American?''

My anger rose Joy Mercer. I keep running until I reach the door of Amber and Nina and I see the reason for the screams. A portal. Huge! He is black and gold with gold hieroglyphs spinning around. The portal draws the attention of the entire house, unless Victor and Trudy, and everyone started screaming until everything went black.

~~Amber Pov~~

I woke up lying on something hard. Where are my goose down pillows? I sit and see that everyone is passed out on the floor and decide to wake them in the best way.

~~Nina POV~~

I woke to the sound of a shrill cry. Ambar. I sit and see that we were in a totally different place. But not very different from England.

'' Wow'' I heard.

'' It's me, or is that the former England?'' Mara said

'' NO! The aliens have kidnapped us!'' Alfie said getting punched in the arm.

'' Oww!''

Suddenly Sarah's ghost appears, and Jerome hugs Mara screaming like a little girl. I laughed.

'' Sarah? Why are we here?''

'' Chosen One, find a couple of unequaled love, and make them to connect ... After that you will find the answer ...''

'' Who is she?'' Mick, Joy and Mara asked in unison.

'' After we explained, we now need to find the answer to this puzzle to know how to get out of here.''

'' Okay''

'' As yet we do not know is that the couple, we discover how they connect then!'' Said Patricia

'' In a kiss?'' Said Amber

'' Wow, princessa Millington said something that makes sense?!'' Joked Jerome

'' Shut up'' retorted Amber

'' So we will first test the couples here, remember if it does not work with you, do not break up!'' Fabian warned

We begin with Mara and Mick. It did not work. We tried with Eddie and Patricia and Amber and Alfie. Also failed.

'' Why not test Fabes and I?'' Lamented Joy

'' Because he doesn't love you.'' Ambar spat

'' Why not test Eddie and Nina? After all she is the Chosen One and he is Osiris'' said Jerome

'' O-o-oka-y'' I stammered

Gave to see Patricia and Fabian with jealousy, but I do not love Eddie. We kissed and nothing happened.

"Soooooo ... Now is the time to Fabian and Nina!'' Shouted Ambar

~~No POV~~

Fabian and Nina were leaning until they kissed. Seconds later it became golden, and a light blinded everyone. When the kiss broke, they had a surprise.

~ ~ ~ ~ Amber Pov

That kiss was magical! I looked and saw that everyone had different clothes. You were golden girls dresses at the knee, with black heels and different jewelry. The boys were in suits. Less Fabian and Nina.

Nina is a black dress with gold trim that looked like pure gold. The dress is big and full and fell at her feet. She had golden nails, and a natural makeup. With a perfect hair curled, with gorgeous golden earrings and a necklace stunning. Fabian was black pants, and a dress like the prince of Cinderella, with several medals and beautiful white gloves and polished shoes. Seemed prince and princess.

'' OMG!'' I yelled

'' Fabian? Nina?'' Mara said

'' Yes?'' Said Fabian

'' You have seen how we are?''

They stopped and looked at each other a bit.

'' We are-

There was not time to finish his sentence for two couples to look through old discontinued.

Son'' Hello!'' A woman had brown hair and greenish blue eyes hugged Fabian.

'' Lady?'' Said Fabian

'' Yes my son?''

'' Where are we?''

They all laughed, and walked sussuraram itself:'' We have to tell them''

'' Guys, you are in England, I'm Katherine Elizabeth Rutter and this is my husband Louis Rutter Harold II and we are the rulers of Northern England.''

'' I'm Elisa Cameron Martin and this is Liam Nathan Martin and we are the rulers of England South''

Fabian POV ~ ~ ~ ~

We were all mouths open and they continued:

'' And we are here to celebrate our union with the engagement of our children!'' Mr. Martin said

And our mouths dropped to the floor

'' Nina look at your hand!'' Said Ambar

Nina saw a beautiful silver ring with a large diamond and several brilliant around. It was a beautiful setting. Ahh! Ambar is going in my head!

'' It was Fabian who chose the ring, I always thought it a good boy for our girl'' Mr. Martin said

Ohhh! I am appreciated by the parents of the girl of my life. A point to Fabian!

Nina was still thinking, and when she stopped, hugged her parents with great force.

'' Oh my dear, I knew you would have a reaction like that!'' Said

'' I had missed you so much!'' Said Mr. Martin'' Now come on, we gotta go to the dance of courtship, one Nina Martin will become one of Rutter!'' Said

'' Mum and dad and Mr. and Mrs. Martin, the gentlemen could give us a time to reflect imformações that was given to us now?'' I said

'' Of course, we'll be at the castle'' said

~ ~ ~ ~ In POV

And they began to question and answer section ...

~ ~ ~ ~ Mara POV

Fabian and Nina never said they were engaged!

I'm intrigued, because they only have 17!

'' AAAAA! Marriage FABINA'' 'Ambar said or rather shouted.

'' WWVBD?'' Shouted Ambar

'' What?'' Said Jerome and Alfie

'' It does not matter! Humpf!''

'' Fabes should be marrying me!'' Joy moaned

'' Guys!'' Said Fabian and Nina

All silenced

'' Okay, we have to figure out how to return to our world!''

'' I know how ..''

Cliffhanger! It's a multi-chapter! Bye my little cupcakes!


End file.
